Existing electronic semiconductor solid state disks (SSDs) used as disk capacity, such as memories of the flash EPROM type, can have slow access during recording. Improved access can be achieved with a buffer memory. However, such a memory can have a limited capacity, and the number of entries can be limited (e.g., on the order of one hundred thousand to a million in one memory location). The performance and reliability of the computing system, operating with a database stored in the memory of the electronic semiconductor SSD, can thus be reduced.